


Kiss Me

by LoudVoice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudVoice/pseuds/LoudVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once things are slow in Starling city as Felicity’s birthday is only days away. She decides to treat herself with a nice pair of boots. Little does she know they’ll become her lucky pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosieTwiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/gifts).



> This was written for Rosietwiggs' birthday. It's unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy :)

It was a quiet afternoon when it happened.

Actually it was the first quiet afternoon they’d had in what? Two and a half years? Felicity thought as she looked around her desk looking for anything out of place. After finding nothing needing any straightening, stapling, filing or mailing she turned to her computer and checked for any alerts –both Arrow and QC related. Nothing. 

 

Sighing she leaned back on her chair and listened for the whir of the executive elevator. No one was coming or going. Oliver had sent Digg home after claiming that the man’s constant texting to Lyla was becoming annoying. John had left with a grateful smile on his face after many reassurances they would be fine.

The city had been quiet for the first time in forever it seemed, QC was running smoothly with Isabel Rochev long gone and everything….seemed right. Peaceful, Felicity realized.

Oliver was going through some files for the mergers he was overseeing, but that was nothing urgent really. The only reason Felicity had stayed back was in case any phone rang, which it hadn’t so far.

Thinking happily that today would be the first time she’d clock out at five, Felicity got up from her chair to stretch. She considered discarding her high heeled boots as she walked slowly to the elevator and back but she loved the pair, she thought looking down at them fondly. Since Isabel had left she’d felt freer to wear what she wanted without feeling judged and these boots were one of her most extravagant purchases price-wise so she could celebrate that.

She’d paired them with her favorite black dress not wanting anything to clash with their color and what with the day being a slow one she took the time to admire her outfit on the reflection of the glass wall separating her office from Oliver’s.

With a small, secret smile she turned to observe her reflection from the side as well before jolting back to reality after a cough echoed from the office beyond. Looking up she saw Oliver through the glass quickly averting his eyes and putting down his coffee mug.

Feeling self-conscious at the knowledge that he must have seen her preening, she walked to stand in the doorway, faking an angry look.

“Don’t you dare judge me. The boots are new.”

She was puzzled when she saw him swallow as he glanced down at her legs. “They look great,” he said in a scratchy voice.

Her worry made her walk further inside the room. “Do you want some water? I didn’t realize you choked that badly.”

A look of embarrassment flashed in his face as he waved her off. “No, I’m fine.”

“Okay.” She smiled uncertainly. Turning around to leave the room however, she spotted one of the papers that Oliver had been looking at lying on the floor. Without thought she walked next to his desk and bent to pick it up, unknowingly flashing him with a nice image of her cleavage as the dress hung lower.

A strange noise had her lifting her head to look at Oliver, whose eyes were half-closed. Quickly he cleared his throat. “So the boots are new?”

“Yeah, a birthday present,” she said, straightening up and placing the paper among the others on his desk. She leaned against the side of. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m good. Your birthday isn’t until-“

“This Saturday, I know. Thanks for remembering,” she smiled at him. “Thought I’d get them as long as I had the time to shop. You never know with everything.”

“Good thinking,” he smiled back, though he still looked strained His hands were balled up in fists on the desk, his spine straight.

“Yeah, I thought so. You’re sure you don’t need anything? You look kinda peaked. Do you have a fever?” she tried again, stepping around the desk’s corner to check his forehead, but before she could touch him her left ankle turned slightly on the high heel and she stumbled forward.  

Oliver’s quick reflexes came to the rescue once more and the next moment she found herself sprawled all over his lap with Oliver’s hands around her, and her head nestled at the nook between his shoulder and neck.

The tension mounted in the silent seconds following her fall. She quickly became aware of how rigidly Oliver was holding himself, but where once she might have assumed it was from discomfort, the time they’d spend with each other had her acknowledging it was restraint that held him.

Slowly Felicity raised her head to look into his eyes, wondering for the millionth time it seemed if this would be the moment. And sure enough it was.

With eyes darkened with desire focused on her lips, Oliver was breathing heavily. She flickered her eyes to his parted lips as well and before she knew it he was kissing her.

Oliver’s tongue parted her lips immediately, as if he couldn’t wait any longer to taste her and Felicity met it with her own, stroking and tasting him for the first time. He breathed deeply through his nose at the feeling, lifting her further up against his body. He never stopped kissing her as his hands roamed on her back desperately.

She was almost dizzy from the lack of oxygen and pulled back, only to lean back in for another kiss when she saw his lips chasing hers. They were lost in the next softer kisses, taking their time to learn and memorize each other’s taste.

When they finally pulled back, Oliver’s eyes were half-mast and fixed on her mouth. His hands squeezed her waist in a sensual rhythm as he licked his lips. Felicity felt his breaths puffing against her lips. “I want-“

“Anything,” she promised dazedly, knowing from the moment their lips touched that there was no going back.

At her quick agreement he moved fast. He lifted her up and away and then let her sit on the edge of the desk. His hands stroked down both legs and then raised them until the heels of her boots rested on the armrests of his chair.

Felicity expected him to stand up and lean in for another kiss, but Oliver thought differently. Slowly, carefully he raised the loose hem of her skirt, ignoring her gasp until her panties came into view. She closed her eyes, picturing what he saw. Dark pink cotton, soaked through by his kisses.

At the touch of his lips on her inner thigh, she jumped her eyes flying open. His head was bent between her legs, as he took his time laving and kissing the tender skin, moving closer to her center. Felicity swallowed drily at the sight. She wanted to watch him, wanted to look at Oliver’s face so focused on her, his eyes closed as he was about to go down on her. But the sensations were too much.

Just before his lips reached the edge of her panties, Oliver opened dazed eyes to look up at her. The hunger in them made her breath hitch and she felt the wetness sipping from her core. When one finger came up to rub her through her panties Felicity let her head drop back and just feel.

Cold air hit her most private parts, as Oliver pushed the wet fabric to the side, before it was replaced by the hot feel of his lips. The wet sensation of his tongue lollipoping her sex, from her entrance to her clit had her crying out.

He sucked on her, licked and laved and it was nothing like she had ever felt before. The moans came unchecked from her mouth when he focused on the little nub of nerves at the top of her slit and sucked rhythmically until she was thrashing and Oliver had to bring up a hand to still her hips.

He kept her there, on the precipice of falling but without finding release for ages it seemed. Abandoning her clit, he moved lower to her entrance and slowly licked at her, allowing her to take a deep breath but keeping the fire simmering under her skin. The torturous slow strokes of his lips didn’t last long. The hand that until then was caressing her inner thigh came up next to his head on her outer lips holding her open so that the next moment his tongue entered her, teasingly penetrating again and again making her cry out.

“Don’t stop,” she heard herself whisper.

Oliver either didn’t hear her or chose not to, but she found out she didn’t care because the next moment his lips opened around her entrance this time and then he started sucking on her once more. She moaned at each pull of his mouth, the unprecedented sensation driving her crazy.

Felicity fell on her back, her arms too weak to hold her up anymore. She grasped for something to hold on to but all her fingers touched were papers. She crushed them in her hands and threw them away, reaching down to grasp Oliver’s hand still on her stomach. He intertwined their fingers, pausing in his ministrations, probably to look up at her, but the only thing Felicity registered was the absence of touch. Quickly she brought her other hand to blindly place on his head and was thankful when he got the hint.

"I dreamed of this. Licking you, sucking on you. I love your taste…” he whispered against her core.

Oliver’s lips returned on her clit, making her see fireworks behind her closed eyelids. Finally he brought his fingers in play, making her arch her back in pleasure as he slid his thumb inside her. At feeling the shallow penetration she let out a frustrated moan at first but then he pushed down with his finger, putting pressure on her lower inner walls.

From then on she was lost. The feeling of his lips on her clit and the pressure in her entrance had her crying out louder and louder at the mounting pleasure until she flew apart with a long, drawn-out moan.

Felicity came back to herself slowly, her heartbeat loud in her ears. Realizing how hard she was holding his hand she ordered her fingers to relax around his, enjoying the slow slides of the tongue she could still feel against her core.

With one last kiss, she felt Oliver drawing back, but refused to open her eyes. She wasn’t ready to face the real world yet. Didn’t care she was naked from the waist down and exposed in his office. The conversations after sex were always the most awkward for her, and she’d just bet that included oral sex too, so she didn’t want to ruin it.

She should’ve known Oliver would make her feel differently about that, too.

Felicity’s eyes opened reluctantly when she felt herself being picked up once more. Gently Oliver held her close as he sat back on his chair. The hungry look in his eyes hadn’t gone away, but was now tempered with satisfaction and tenderness.  

“Why do  _you_  look so happy?” she asked before she could think.

He chuckled, leaning in for kiss, her taste still on his tongue. “Just am,” he whispered with a smile against her lips.

“I can make you happier,” she whispered back coyly, watching as his eyes darkened with desire again.

“Not here.”

“Why not?” she asked incredulously, pulling back to take a good look at him.

“I couldn’t help myself with that.” He motioned meaningfully towards the desk. “I _had_ to do it.”

“And you don’t have to…”

“Come?” he said darkly, before he latched his lips to hers for a fast, needy kiss. “I do. But that can wait until we get home.”

“Home?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Your place. My place. I don’t care at this point. We’re leaving,” he said resolutely, helping her to her feet but keeping her close. “And by the way? I love these boots.”

“Because they made me fall all over you?” she asked unthinkingly, her eyes flying to his when she realized how she’d phrased that.

“It’s only fair. If I’ve fallen for you and you should too,” he smiled before he kissed her once more. 


End file.
